


Infinity

by supremegreendragon



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dark, OOC, Obsessive Behavior, Yandere, poor Morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: Growing up was something normal kids did.Rick decides that his grandson wasn't going to be like all the rest of them.Morty doesn't get a say in the matter.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith
Kudos: 45





	Infinity

He struggled against the bonds that held his limbs. Strapped to a metal table, Morty was angled so he could see everything that Rick did in front of him. The mad man was using a flamethrower on a giant metal machine, causing the blue liquid in the container above him to boil.

Morty didn’t know how the machine was supposed to work. He didn’t know when it will be done. But he did know what its purpose was. And the thought made him tear up.

His voice was pleading, “Please, Rick. I want to….I don’t want this.”

His once best friend put his tools away, then lifted his face shield, revealing an expression that was way too calm. He slid the gloves off his hands, one finger at a time.

“R-Rick….”

“I heard you, Morty.”

“Y-you’re still going to do it. You’re going to change me….even if I don’t want to be?”

“It won’t hurt, little buddy. I promise.”

“I don’t care about that! I don’t want this, Rick. I DON’T WANT TO BE A KID FOREVER!”

He inhaled sharply, fearful of invoking Rick’s wrath. But Rick remained as serene as ever. It was like nothing could ruin his peaceful mood. Honestly, Morty had never seen him so relaxed.

“Then we have a conflict of interest here, Morty. You want to grow up…..”

“Yes!”

“…but _I_ don’t want you to. So what do you suppose we do about this, Morty?”

It was bait. Morty knew the answer that Rick wanted from him. It was the same as the unspoken rule they had enforced time and again.

Rick’s wants were important. Morty’s wants were not.

Morty heaved a dry sob, feeling his heart threaten to burst from his chest. Rick held onto his shoulder and smiled. It would’ve been a comforting gesture, if it wasn’t for the fact that Rick was the one causing Morty’s distress.

“Listen, Morty…..When I said a hundred years of Rick and Morty, I meant an eternity. We have a good thing going here. We have adventures that normal people can only dream about. Why throw that away by getting older? Don’t you want to be together forever?”

Tears pooled down Morty’s face, “Yes! But….not like this. I don’t want to live forever. It’s scary…..I’m scared, Rick. Let’s wait a few years and….and….then we’ll see if we change our minds….okay, Rick?”

“No way,” Rick laughed, completely unsympathetic to his grandson’s misery, “You’re way too cute like this. I don’t ever want you to change. Not in any way, shape or form. I’ll use it on you now so that you won’t get any older.”

Rick brought the machine closer to Morty. A large claw hovered a few inches from Morty’s face. When Morty saw it towered above him, he knew that he had lost. Rick would -once again- have his way.

“Once the ray hits you, you’ll be young forever. Isn’t it neat, Morty? Getting to be a kid forever…..you’ll make all your classmates jealous. You’re really should be thanking me. I’m willing to take care of you forever, baby boy.”

And then Rick flicked the switch, turning the machine on.


End file.
